Un Adiós, un hola y un…
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU/ Hace algunos año atrás el rubio cometió un error, el cual provoco que el amor de su vida se alejar. Después de algunos años se vuelven a encontrara pero sigue cometiendo los mismos errores de su pasado.


**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, al igual que algún otro personaje utilizado es de su respectivo autor, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

OoC

Cameo de un personaje

* * *

 _ **"Un Adiós, un hola y un…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, revisa la hora en su reloj de muñeca y revuelve su rubia melena, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, se acomoda el saco del traje negro que porta, inhala, exhala, acomoda la corbata de moño, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, revisa la hora en su reloj de muñeca, inhala, exhala, una y otra vez repetía el mismo proceso.

-Eee tranquilo amigo…-Dijo un hombre de cabellos ligeramente largos de color marrón, ojos alegres de color ámbar, unos cinco centímetros más bajito que el rubio-aún podemos huir…-puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, que frunció el entrecejo y soltó un gruñido.-Solo bromeaba…-Levanto sus manos en alto y se alejó un poco asustado.

Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y después sonrió melancólico- Lo siento Sven… es solo que…

-Lo se estas aterrado y ¿cómo no?, estas a punto de cometer suicidio y lo peor de todo, yo,-Se señaló con sus manos- yo tu mejor amigo de infancia, estaré en primera fila…sonriente y feliz de ser el padrino más guapo-hizo un giño y sonrió galantemente.

-Idiota…-Mascullo antes de darle un zape al castaño, que soltó un quejido y reacomodo su peinado.

-Oyee, tu solo lo has decidido… bien podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas de solteros, sin preocupaciones…-levanto los hombros restándole inportancia-Pero no, has decidido atarte a una sola mujer…

-Ya basta Sven, ya estoy cansado de todo eso, ya no somos unos adolescentes que se puedan pasar de fiesta en fiesta, sin preocupación, simplemente eso no es lo mío…

Rodo los ojos y hablo con sarcasmo.-Claaaaaro ¿y cuánto fue lo que te pagaron para que digieras eso?...

-Tks, como sea, ella me ama, nos conocemos desde la secundaria y bueno ya es hora de sentar cabeza…-Concluyo el rubio viendo la hora en su reloj.

-Demonios Kristoff, lo dices como si fuéramos ya unos ancianos, aun somos jóvenes y…-Guardo silencio por unos segundos al ver la mirada amenazadora de su amigo, chasqueo la lengua e hiso un mohín al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos- como sea…-Miro serio al rubio- has dicho que "Ella te ama" pero… ¿Y tú la amas?-Declaro con absoluta seriedad el castaño.

Los ojos de rubio por breves segundos se desorbitaron por la pregunta más logro recuperar rápidamente la comportara -Nos conocemos hace tiempo, tal vez hemos tenido dificultades y…

-Claro, como cortar, volver, cortar, dejarse de hablar por un largo tiempo, fingir ser amigos y regresar o lo olvidaba volver a terminar y bueno el ciclo es el mismo durante estos años… ¿qué piensas que ara la diferencia con que se casen?-Declaro firme y con un toque de molestia.

-Sven…

-¡Kristoff!, esto no lo estás haciendo por amor… lo haces por dolor y despecho- El rubio chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada, porque simplemente el castaño tenía razón.-Sé que regreso hace un mes y se estuvieron viendo…-Hablo más calmado.

Avergonzado el rubio fijo su vista en el suelo y simplemente se quedó callado.-Eso no importa, se volverá a ir -Dijo en un débil susurro que apenas y logro entender el castaño frente a él.

-¿Y?, eso no te impidió frecuentarla en este mes, carajo Kristoff dejaras que vuelva a pasar lo de hace seis años… simplemente te rendirás.-Hablaba con desesperación.-¿Sabes?, fuiste un idiota en ese entonces y lo sigues siendo…-Declaro con fastidio el castaño, molesto levanto la cabeza y encaro a su amigo.

-¡La busque, intente arreglar las cosas!… pero desapareció-elevo el tono de su voz.

-Y cuando la vuelves a encontrar, haces como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes, la invitaste a salir y….

-Solo como amigos…-Se defendió el rubio.

-Pfff claro, como digas, amigos…-Rodo los ojos exasperado y se cruzó de brazos- por ese motivo se volvió a distanciar cuando la invitaste a tu boda, eres un idiota simplemente la has vuelto a ilusionar y…

-¡Fue un mal entendido lo de hace seis años!… -Empuño sus manos-yo la amo,-Cabizbajo confeso- sabes que la busque como loco, la llamaba a su celular, iba a su casa, a la preparatoria, donde trabajaba… y simplemente no me respondió, me ignoro y solo desapareció…

-La cagaste hace seis años y lo vuelves a hacer…-Puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo miro serio- soy tu padrino y no debería de decirte esto… pero como tu mejor amigo casi hermano te digo que la vallas a buscar, tienes solo cuarenta minutos antes que sea tu funeral, solo eso amigo, búscala, aclaren las cosa, hablen lo que no hablaron hace tiempo… y después de eso toma la mejor decisión-Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al igual que en la del rubio.

-Tks, simplemente no te simpatiza Mérida, ¿cierto?...-Dijo juguetón el rubio sin borrar su débil sonrisa.

-Estas en lo correcto, eso de que sea buena con el arco y de vez en cuando vaya en caserías hace que la odie…

-Lo hacen de una forma legal…-Intento justificarla vagamente el rubio.-Y que más quieres, si su padre se dedica a ello.

-Tks, como sea todo aquel que ataque a los animales es mi enemigo…-Sonrió infantilmente- y simplemente no es la pelirroja indicada, a ti nunca te gustaron las de risos alborotados-Bromeo el castaño.

-Imbécil…

-Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso bien su familia podría iniciar una caza del espécimen más extraño y horroroso llamado Kristoff Bjorgman…-Carcajeo divertido por la cara de preocupación del rubio- En fin pase lo que pase ya estoy listo para un funeral…-Se señaló de pies a cabeza, su cabello bien peinado, zapatos lustrados, corbata y traje negro impecable, sonrió galantemente.- Y sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare, hermano…

-¿Aun si quieren asesinar al padrino por alentar al novio a huir?-Dijo entre risas el rubio, Sven palideció al instante, el rubio movió su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo pero este no respondía, levanto ambas hombros y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo por la ventana, con cuidado bajo por la enredadera ya que estaba en el segundo piso, ya estando a punto de llegar al suelo dio un brinco e inicio a correr.

El castaño por fin saliendo de su transe se acercó con rapidez a la ventana- Espe…-Se cubrió la boca, sabía que no era bueno que nadie viera como el novio salía corriendo a escasos minutos que iniciara la boda, admitía que le tenía un poco de pavor a la familia de la novia, pero quería que su amigo fuera feliz así que inevitablemente sonrió y vio como cada vez se alejaba más su camarada.

 _ **~0~**_

Veía constantemente el reloj de su muñeca sin dejar de correr, esquivando a las personas, brincando cualquier obstáculo y volvía a ver su reloj, ya solo tenía veintisiete minutos, desesperado se desabrocho la corbata de moño y el chaleco, una zancada tras otra, no detendría su correr por na, a excepción de una cabizbaja chica que se columpiaba débilmente en los juegos del parque, se había pasado de largo pero reconocía a esa joven, que estaba sentada en un columpio del agradable parque, así que regreso en sus paso y con cautela se acercó a la chica, que se mecía lentamente en el columpio, su cabeza la tenía agachada y era cubierta por su cabello cobrizo que lo llevaba suelto, mirando fijamente sus zapatillas negras, traía un hermoso vestido azul agua, entre sus manos estrujaba una pequeña cartera color crema, unos aretes pequeños pero llamativos, un collar con un emblema singular y algunas pulseras a juego.

El rostro del rubio se ilumino e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó, respiro profundo y dio los últimos paso para llegar a la chica que ni lo había notado, con tranquilidad se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado y se empezó a mecer, hasta ese momento que emitió un rechinido el columpio la chica levanto la vista y la dirigió al rubio, sorprendida abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada ilusionada del oji-miel que sonreía débilmente, levanto con miedo una mano en señal de saludo, su cabeza era un caos quería decirle muchas cosas, decirle todo lo que sentía pero lo único que salió de su boca fue- Hola…-esa simple palabra fue lo mejor que pudo articular, intentaba mantenerse calmado no demostrarle cuanto le alegraba verla y terminarla asustando.

Relajo un poco sus expresiones al cabo de unos segundos y regreso la vista al frente y volvió a mecerse-Hola…-Dijo en un débil susurro, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kristoff no lo podía negar pero también eso la confundía, hace una semana en su última "salida como amigos", no terminaron en buenos términos.

El silencio era incomodo pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, respiro profundo la oji-azul, sinceramente ya no tenía pensado volver a ver al rubio después que le dijo que se casaría, pero ahí estaban los dos.

-Yo, quería…-Comenzó con temor el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-Está bien Kristoff,-Lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo forzadamente-Se te ara tarde y yo pronto tendré que irme…-Abrió su cartera y saco su celular para ver la hora, respiro profundo, lo volvió a guardar, se sostuvo de las cadenas de metal que sostienen el columpio y se dispuso a pararse, pero el rubio se lo impidió tomándola delicadamente del brazo.

-Anna, espera…-La chica no puso mayor resistencia y se volvió a sentar, sin atreverse a ver al rubio, el cual la miraba ilusionado y triste.- ¿Por qué siempre huyes?...

-Yo no huyo Kristoff…-Corrigió calmada, impulsándose un poco más en el columpio- solo te hago las cosa más fáciles…

-Pues yo no te lo e pedido- Reclamo molesto, frunciendo su entrecejo.

\- Ya basta Kristoff…-Hacia un esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara, más sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar.-Esto simplemente se acabó, tú haces tu vida…-respiro profundo- yo también continuo con la mi.-concluyo con una falsa calma.

-No esta vez no, no… hace seis años fue un mal entendido, y yo, yo…

-Está bien te creo,-Su voz era apagada-eso ya paso, no tienes que darme explicaciones…

-¡NO!, te busque por más de un año y tu simplemente desapareciste, no me diste ninguna oportunidad, tu… tu-Presiono sus puños con coraje- … no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto sufrí…

La pecosa rio débilmente- ¿Así que fuiste el único que sufrió?... yo te di tiempo, espere paciente a que me digieras la verdad, que aclararas todo, pero solo seguiste mintiendo…-Dijo con un toque de molestia y decepción.

-Anna… tenía miedo…

-¿Y esta vez volviste a tener miedo?...-Por fin se giró para ver al rubio cruzando miradas, turquesa vs ámbar, tristeza contra arrepentimiento.

-Anna cuando te encontré, cuando te vi por primera vez después de seis años…-No sabía ni cómo explicar lo que sentía…. hace un mes por accidente nos encontramos en este parque-Con ilusión la toma de las manos, obligándola a que detuviera su columpiar, la miro con un gran brillo de esperanza en sus ojos- y no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hiciste, sentí que mi mundo cobraba nuevamente sentido, color…-sonrió débilmente

Con un poco de brusquedad alejo sus pequeñas manos de las del oji-miel- Y volviste a mentir…-Declaro con frialdad.

-No te mentí…-Avergonzado bajo la mirada- simplemente omití algunas cosa…

-Como hace seis años…-Reclamo con fingida tranquilidad, el hombre levanto la mirada sorprendido y avergonzado, Anna de inmediato regreso su vista al frente- Pero está bien, igual yo "omití" algunas cosas…

-¿así que si te iras?-Pregunto cabizbajo.

-Si, al igual que tú te casaras dentro de poco…-Declaro con simpleza.

La miro de reojo, respiro profundo, dirigió su vista al cielo cerrando los ojos y dejo escapar todo el aire. Simplemente no podía reclamar nada, hace seis años él fue el idiota que jugo con sus sentimiento, así haya sido un mal entendido la lastimo. Después cuando se vuelven a encontrar, hace como si no hubiera pasado nada y la invito a diversos lugares desde ir al cine, un café alguna comida, caminar simplemente por el parque y ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho en esos años; descubrió que la cobriza había cumplido sus sueños de ser una escritora y fotógrafa profesional, por ello es que solo estaría por una breve temporada en Arendelle.

Fue honesta en todo momento, respondía a cada una de sus preguntas aun cuando no se lo merecía y el nuevamente por miedo mintió en algunos aspectos. Claro que las mentiras tarde que temprano son descubiertas y bien lo sabía, aun así siguió saliendo con la cobriza por ese mes ilusionándola nuevamente e incluso creándose a sí mismo falsas ilusiones.

Y así por un mes vivió en su falsa burbuja de felicidad, pero tristemente una semana atrás cuando salían alegres del cine, decidieron ir a pasear y bobear por la plaza, cualquiera los confundía como una feliz pareja, excepto una persona, la prometida del rubio.

 _[…]_

 _-Ouuu que te parece si vamos por chocolates al almacén del errante Oaken…-Alegre decía Anna dando pequeños saltitos, jalando al rubio del brazo._

 _-Mmm, ¿no te has llenado con las palomitas y los dulces del cine?-Pregunto con burla el rubio, a lo que la pecosa frunció la nariz y le saco la lengua._

 _No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una pelirroja de melena alborotada, cargada con algunas bolsa, entre cerro los ojos cuando diviso al rubio, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia el- ¡Cariño!-Grito con entusiasmo abalanzándose al rubio, que apenas y pudo estirar los brazos para atraparla, aun sin poder reaccionar, la pelirroja ferozmente se apoderó de sus labios, Kristoff al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sentía que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al toparse con el rostro sorprendido de Anna que de un momento a otro se tornó inexpresivo y sin pensarlo más se dio media vuelta, antes que siquiera pudiera dar un paso el rubio la tomo de la mano._

 _Tal vez avía alejado a su prometida un poco brusco pero el solo ver que Anna se iba le aterraba, no quería dejar que se fuera, no otra vez, pero otra vez no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, gruño por lo bajo y sintió como era jalado de su brazo y dirigió su mirada a su confundida prometida._

 _-¿Quién es?-Pregunto con aparente serenidad._

 _-Ella ess…"El amor de mi vida"-Que más quisiera que haber dicho eso, pero no, solo se quedó en su cabeza ese pensamiento, miro a su prometida y después a Anna… y simplemente concluyo algo, es un maldito canalla.-es, es una amiga de la preparatoria…¿no la recuerdas?-La prometida con recelo escaneaba de pies a cabeza a Anna, la cual disimulaba muy bien su incomodidad, ya que ella reconocía muy bien a esa chica. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, ella era la causante de sus problemas y mal entendidos con Kristoff de hace seis años y por la cual se terminó alejando por completo del rubio._

 _Respiro hondo, conto hasta diez y mostrándose aparentemente relajada, estiro su mano hacia la prometida del rubio- Soy Anna of Arendelle…_

 _La pelirroja alborotada hizo una mueca de desagrado e ignoro el saludo de Anna- Oh si ya me acorde, eras la chica que se enamoró de mi Kristoff…_

 _-_ _Merida… -La reprendió el rubio._

 _Anna miraba con un disimulado resentimiento al rubio, respiro profundo, se mordió el labio, empuño su mano y por fin la bajo dándose por vencida de que jamás le respondería el saludo, rodo los ojos molesta e hizo un sobre esfuerzo por ignorar el comentario de la chica- Bien me tengo que retira…_

 _-¡Oh Anna!,-La interrumpió con su chillona y fingida voz- disculpa si mi comentario te molesto, no era mi intención…-Dijo con fingido arrepentimiento._

 _-Da igual,-Declaro con fastidio e intentándose librar de esa incomoda conversación- tengo que…_

 _-¿No me digas que ya te vas?, si recién nos encontramos, y como dices eso ya da igual, quedo en el pasado, después de todo dentro de poco yo seré la señora de Bjorgman, ¿así que dices si vamos a tomar un café o algo y nos ponemos al día?…-Hablaba con una fingida dulzura, colgándose del brazo del rubio que solo se mostraba avergonzado._

 _Anna se tornó confundida ante el comentario de Merida, no comprendía del todo a que se refería con "después de todo dentro de poco yo seré la señora de Bjorgman", ante la desorientada pecosa, Merida sonrió disimuladamente, dejo de abrazar al rubio y le entrego las bolsa que llevaba con ella, este en automático las tomo sin dejar de ver angustiado a Anna._

 _Busco algo rápidamente en su bolso y selo extendió a la sorprendida pecosa que titubeante lo tomo, lo examino determinadamente, no entendía muy bien que era- Eso es una invitación, ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho Kristoff?-Anna simplemente negó- Jajaja creo que ya no son tan amigos, pero bueno, no te guardo ningún rencor y te invito a nuestra boda es dentro de una semana, puedes traer a tu hermana si quieres…_

" _Nuestra boda, nuestra boda, nuestra boda…", eran las únicas palabras que se repetía una y otra vez en la caótica mente de la pecosa, miro al rubio que mantenía su mirada agachada y después a la invitación que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas, cerro brevemente los ojos, intentando recuperar un poco de fuerzas, respiro hondo, abrió sus ojos con determinación miro a Merida y aclaro su garganta-Lo siento mucho pero tendré que rechazar su invitación…-La pelirroja alborotada fingió desanimarse y antes que digiera algo, Anna se apresuró a continuar-No es que no quiera ir, pero lamentablemente ese día ya lo tengo comprometido…_

 _Con fingido interés miro a Anna- Waa ¿pero que puede ser más importante que la boda de tu mejor amigo?…-Dijo con disimulada maldad, Anna no se inmuto ante la pregunta, sabía que quería provocarla peor no le daría gusto._

 _Anna la miro inexpresiva, respiro profundo y hablo tranquilamente- Es la conferencia de mi libro y la firma de autógrafos, sin contar que tengo que ir con mi hermana a ayudarle a unos asuntos de la…_

 _La pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco, simplemente odiaba a Anna, en todos sus intentos de provocarla y humillarla terminaba perdiendo-Si como sea, entiendo estarás ocupada e igual yo, tengo aún muchas compras que hacer así que adiós-Jalo al rubio del brazo y lo arrastro lejos de la cobriza que permaneció en su mismo lugar quieta con la invitación entre sus manos._

Después de eso ya no supo nada de Anna y no tenía ni el valor ni la cara para enfrentarla, nuevamente cometió un error, tampoco era como que pudiera cancelar su compromiso a solo unos cuantos días, ¿pero qué idiota?, claro que podía, sino porque estaría ahí, con la cobriza y no en el altar.

-Adiós Kristoff…-dijo dolorosamente la chica, poniéndose de pie.

El rubio empuño sus manos, viendo como la cobriza poco a poco se alejaba.-Por favor no te vayas…-dijo débilmente, poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia la chica-sé que e sido un imbécil, hace seis años cometí el peor error de mi vida…-la sujeto de la mano-dejarte ir…-ambos se miraron a los ojos.-no dejare que vuelva a…

Rio ligeramente y alejo su mano del joven-Kristoff, por favor…para.

-Anna…

-Es momento de decir Adiós y hasta nunca querido amigo...-sorprendido el ojimiel miraba a la chica que luchaba por mantener esa triste sonrisa, mientras se alejaba con paso titubeante.

[…]

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Bien, en cierta forma eso es todo. Posiblemente les quede la duda de _"¿Qué es lo que paso con estos dos?, ¿Enserio, ni un beso?, ¿Ese es el final?, ¿Abra más capítulos?"_ y muchas preguntas más.

Y solo debo decirles que esto es algo así como una adaptación de una historia original que estoy escribiendo, solo son algunos fragmento, en si es como un resumen de toda la historia, claro que el "final" queda "abierto" y lo que paso entre ellos solo réstenle importancia, se pueden imaginar lo que quieran, un final feliz, triste, trágico, no se… lo que sea más de su agrado, (Originalmente el final si es trágico).

Y ahora si alguien quisiera leer la historia original… debo decirles que no la e publicando en ningún sitio y no estoy segura de publicarla. Quise hacer esta adaptación, porque… no sé, solo me los imagine y pff, quería escribir algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir con estos dos.

En fin. ¡Gracias!, por tomar un momento de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a esta nueva locura.

¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Aclaraciones?

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
